Found
by vehemensfantasia
Summary: Instead of her finding him, he finds her.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted, looking for them through the fog. The cold evening air blew and there was a considerable heightened rush at climbing in the fast declining number of the carriages.

Secretly, Hermione wished Harry and Ron found a carriage by themselves, but that was impossible. They were, after all, the Golden Trio, inseparable. She also knew that the reason she couldn't find them at all despite her determination was because instead of looking for a dark-haired boy and redheaded, freckled guy, her eyes were searching a smirking, blonde figure.

There was a jerk from her robes from behind and she was gripped in panic. She turned around and found herself carried off the ground and suddenly inside the carriage.

For some unfathomable reason her head was against a strong, warm chest wearing a green and silver tie.

She snuggled closer, a smile making its way slowly across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I completely freaking forgot the disclaimer again. All the characters aren't mine, blah blah blah, J.K. Rowling is the queen, uh-huh, I just own the threadbare plot. This disclaimer for all possibly coming chapters, if ever.. This story is supposed to be a Drabble, but.. asdfghjkl. So here we go. Taking my baby steps into the world of writing. Constructive criticism, anyone?**

**oOo**

The ride ended all too soon.

"Malfoy, we have to get down," Hermione hissed, half-amused, half-panicking. The carriage had stopped and a good few minutes had gone by. Judging by the lack of noise, they were the only students left at the clearing before the Hogwarts gates.

"Mmmm," Malfoy said incomprehensively, his nose buried in her hair. He was intoxicated by the sweet smell. This was amortentia in its most natural form. Hermione rolled her eyes. He started at the pinch in his side; not that it hurt, but because of the physicality of it. He raised an eyebrow at her, curious, but with much reluctance let her go.

"We shouldn't be seen together, remember?" Worry creased Hermione's forehead, her lips in a subtle pout. He simply nodded and wordlessly opened the carriage door for her. She smiled demurely, apology evident in her eyes. He bent forward to kiss her on the forehead and she closed her eyes.

She climbed down, straightened up, took a last glance at the lone form inside the carriage. and took a brisk pace to the great castle doors.

**oOo**

**A/N2: Honestly I have no plot. I am turning out to be pathetic, and this story is craply short, but if you have any Dramione challenges for me I'll gladly take it up! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to make this a bit short.. who knows? Life has a strange way of either prolonging things or shortening them..**

oOo

Making sure that Hermione was now inside the castle, Draco Malfoy stepped out himself. He brushed himself off in a leisurely manner, absolutely no care in the world if he was late for the Great Feast or not. He was absurdly happy, and that was saying much just because of the mere fact that he was who he was.

Even though joy bubbled inside him, he kept a straight face, unable to share even these emotions because it was associated with Hermione Granger. He wanted to keep everything to himself.

The walk was long, boring even. Creatures made their noises heard from the distant forest. Thoughts ran across his mind, but he comfortably settled upon last year's, a smug smirk forming on his face.

"_Granger, Granger, Granger," Draco Malfoy smiled, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Surely you know better than to roam around the castle at dark? Potty or the Weasel tick you off?" _

_Hermione wanted to slap this slimy git desperately. She resolved the matter by merely glaring at him. "It's none of your business, Malfoy. Why don't you find another muggle-born to piss of tonight? I'm not in the mood to play with you."_

"_Tsk, tsk. That's incredibly sad. Hermione Granger doesn't want me to be her play_mate_". He emphasized the last syllable, and curiously Hermione's blush was prominent in the moonlight. After a few seconds though, it seemed like she got her composure back and angry sparks filled her eyes. She was a looker, alright, more so when she was angry. He wouldn't doubt her ability to breathe fire. For a moment, he regretted starting on the wrong foot with her. What if…?_

_Hermione started to say something obviously stingy, but suddenly changed her mind. She turned around and briskly walked in the opposite direction._

_She could feel his eyes boring into her back. _

oOo

** A/N: Please tell me your thoughts! Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
